The Fighter that Brought Me to Life
by Teefa and Co
Summary: A flow based on listening to music if you note the song titles in the story title. Not a songfic though. AU where Virginia is kidnapped for her hidden powers and her only hope lies in Jet discovering his true feelings.
1. The Wrong Kidnapping

**The Wrong Kidnapping**

"Here it is," Maya Schroedinger told her team, as well as Virginia's, "The top of the tower. Legends say The Teardrop glows blue when it meets the sunlight. Shady, go test the gem on the pedestal. If it turns blue, then we've found it." She pointed to a red gem that lay in the center of the room, smiling eagerly.

It was a rare and strange sight to see; Maya helping Virginia and her friends. She'd promised to "lend" the Teardrop to them to fight with the Demons, but was expecting a duel over it once the battle had been won. That didn't bother the others one little bit; they weren't gem hungry—well, maybe Jet—and they always won against Maya anyway. Now, all that remained was to get the Teardrop, and kill the Demons.

But it turned out to not be the Teardrop after all. Once Shady held it up to the light, the only thing that happened was a cage of energy formed around him. As the cat freaked out, having a hatred of small enclosements, Maya shot the machinery responsible. Then, Shady flew into Alfred's hands in panic.

"Sis, you know that my information was more accurate than this. We all knew this was a fake that was circulated for some other purpose. So why did we come here?" asked Alfred in a rare moment of bravery. Usually, he cowered before Maya; afraid of her wrath. Virginia couldn't blame him one little bit.

Maya informed them, "It's the Schroedinger way. We go to every possible location, scour every possible lead, just to find the best gem. If you people want, however, I can give you the location of the real Teardrop; a gem that is said to be as blue as the oceans on the Filgaia of old. It is located inside the…"

But she didn't finish. Suddenly, the Prophets appeared. Leehalt eyed the young woman with a gleam in his eye. "So, not only did we lure in Werner's girl like we wanted, but we also found one who has information regarding the real Teardrop. Tell us little girl." With that, the three cast a spell to make the cage that had encircled Shady appear. But since it used their concentration and magic, no one could break it.

"I'll never tell!" Maya exclaimed, "I'd sooner die! I may lend the Teardrop to these Drifters while they kick your sorry behind, but once it's all over that gem will rightfully be mine. You don't look like the deal making type." In an act of extreme defiance, Maya stuck her tongue out at Leehalt, who became angrier.

"Maya! Hold on!" called Virginia. She ran forward, only to feel like something was surrounding her. When she looked up, she saw the final member of the Prophet's entourage; the Demon Lord Siegfried. He eyed her with hunger in his eyes, and her stomach flip-flopped. Only Virginia knew this, but the man used to be called Ziekfried. Long ago, in an ancient war, her ancestors had destroyed him; and he knew it too.

Siegfried told Leehalt, "This one would be more advantageous to take. I know what she really is; can trace the powers flowing through her veins. She is one of the Adlehydes, my ancient enemies. The Teardrop is their treasure. Not only would she know how to find it, but she would know how to use it too."

Jet looked ahead, what was going on? What was an Adlehyde? From the looks on the faces of everyone else in the room, no one knew what the Demon Lord meant. He saw Virginia vainly trying to break the barrier with her Mediums' powers. The boy wanted to charge, to kill Siegfried and save her. However, not only was he smart enough to know it was dangerous—not knowing what the Demon could and would do if he found hostility—but he also could see it was futile. The girl had tried everything she could and failed.

Again, the Demon Lord faced his subjects. "Drop the other female and take this one. Even if she doesn't know right away where it is located, her ancestral memories hold the key to unlocking it. After that, we can use her body as a channel for the energy of the Teardrop. By tricking it into thinking that one of her family is pulling the strings, there is no limit to the forces we can unleash upon this pitiful decayed world."

Following his lord's order, Leehalt dropped the barrier around Maya. She fell to the floor; a sleep gas was used to stop her from retaliating once free. Then, Siegfried aimed a bolt of energy into the other trap, and it electrocuted Virginia. He too dropped the barrier, and grabbed the girl around her midsection.

"Let her go!" screamed Gallows, "I don't quite get this Adlehyde business, and what it has to do with our leader, but I know it's not right to hurt a lady." He would have shot, but just then Clive steadied his arm. The sniper had enough foresight to know that it would be easy to hit Virginia when he fired his random shots off. When he'd modified his shotgun, he'd made sure that it held plenty of bullets. But he never bothered with his accuracy. Thus, he wasn't the sure shot sniper that Clive was, or calculating shooter like the punk.

"While I hate to use this little brat in our plan, this could be the object of my ultimate revenge. I just wish I could see the look on Werner Maxwell's face when he hears what I did to his daughter. She will be reduced to nothing more than a tool, almost as if she was a machine. This is just too rich," Leehalt stated. He mentally thought of the second advantage, harm her enough to fit Werner, but not kill Ekatrina's child.

Before her friends could argue any more, the Prophets and Siegfried vanished; taking Virginia with them. Jet felt like his heart broke in two at the moment for reasons he couldn't comprehend. This girl was nothing more than a teammate, the leader, and someone who he could tease and be teased back. So why was he feeling like there was something more to it than that? He got down on his knees, and hid his eyes from the other six people in the room. After all, it would do him no good to be caught crying by anyone else.

As Alfred cared for his sister, giving her a Breathmint, Todd and Shady were working on calculating the place where the Prophets took Virginia. Through their conclusion, it was found that they went pretty far to the southwest. Clive decided it would be best to ask around Claiborne to see if anyone had seen any strange lights in the sky. Failing to get accurate info on that front, they would travel southwest and ask the residents of every town they could find in the area. That was the only thing they could do for Virginia now.

Meanwhile Jet still sat on the ground, musing on the situation. 'Why, why do I feel this way? This girl, there's more to it than just simply the facts we know. What is Adlehyde, and why do I feel like I can picture some place in my mind when I hear the name? All I know is, we have to find Virginia as soon as we can. I just want to get her out of there, hold her close, and…wait a minute! What are you thinking Jet?! I certainly don't want to get that wishy washy with her. But why do I feel as if I'm denying myself in the end?'

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

If this is cheesy then remember that this story came to mind by listening to the radio (notice the song titles in the name). It is, for all intensive purposes, a musical. When finished with the postings, I'll put up the soundtrack on my site. Now, about Leehalt's new mindset of vengeance. As Virginia is Werner's daughter, as well as Leehalt's enemy, he wants to crush her. But at the same time, she is also Ekatrina's daughter. Now here's the big dilemma: if he kills her he can get revenge on Werner and stop an enemy, but at the same time he could anger Ekatrina's soul. So what should he do? This simplifies his evil plan: not only can he get revenge by using her as a pawn, he also won't be the one to kill her. Granted Ekatrina still wouldn't like this happening to her child, but we all know Leehalt is a conniving man who believes he's always in the right.

Ok, so I wanted to tote my theories again. Although the scenes didn't happen like this in the game, they very well could have. Some buddies on the Ruins of Filgaia Message Board (who have access to the official Japanese Info) have been able to make some sort of connection between 1 and 3 definate. And we are never told why Ginny is this superior mage (only second to Gallows) and she's never used spells in her life.


	2. Beginning of the Experiment

**Beginning of the Experiment**

When Virginia opened her eyes, she was strapped to a specimen table in a strange building. In place of the normal dress she wore, she found a white hospital gown. The young Drifter was afraid of what had happened to her, but kept her cool. Panicking wouldn't do her any good; it would only make her current predicament much worse. The only thing she could do now was hope to learn how to undo the bindings.

Suddenly, the thought crossed her mind. 'If I'm dressed like this, then what did they do with my clothes? More importantly, which one of them undressed me in the first place? If one of them touched me in any way, I am surely going to go postal and unleash my full Shamanic fury onto the offender later on.'

"I can't believe you made me do that Leehalt," Melody's angry voice called from the hall, "Malik would have gotten more satisfaction out of it since he's a guy. And it was your idea to make the brat wear a gown. There was no need to make her look like some official subject. I would much rather have spent my time applying some new eyeliner so I could look presentable when we celebrate the evolution of Filgaia." This made Virginia sigh with relief, only Melody had dressed her. And she was mad about it to boot. So no harm had come to the girl by a pervert. But it still annoyed her to no end at how they were treating her.

"I wouldn't touch Werner's progeny with a ten foot pole if it could be avoided. Maybe if she was as beautiful as her mother, but definitely not if she looked like her father. Since that's the case, I couldn't do it. I trust you much more than Malik anyway; he'd probably try to use her for his own experiment. But we need her as a channel for the Teardrop. This is so rich, I had no idea Werner was that freakish," replied Leehalt.

The two entered from the open door; Leehalt's eyes lit up in fascination. Siegfried had ordered him to tap into the girl's memories so he could find the Teardrop. The Demon Lord had explained that the race she belonged to, the Shamans, were ancient enemies of the Demons. They were descended of the three heroes who had slain him in an ancient war—a sorceress of the Guardians, an artificial being raised as a gunner, and a young swordsman—in addition to a woman who had once been a demon—but saved through death and resurrection to return to her human body. Thus, all of those forces caused an exponential power increase in their descendants. Also, her connection to the Guardians caused certain critical events that were viewed through the eyes of a Shaman to be engrained in her racial memory. Thus, she would know what had happened to the Teardrop. All Leehalt had to do was probe into her mind and find the right spot.

Virginia told him, bitterly, "When my friends arrive, there will be some hell to pay. They won't take it lightly that their team leader is trapped here. What they do to you then will make the beating you received back at Yggdrasil seem like a therapeutic massage in comparison. And once I get free you will feel the full fury of my power." She hoped her bluff worked; then Leehalt would spend more time on security than her.

Leehalt looked at the girl, and glared. Then, he slapped her in the face; enjoying the pain she had felt. "Melody, go back to work on the Deus ex Machina. I'll handle Maxwell." As the female scientist left the room, the leader of the Prophets gave a look of triumph to his captive specimen. "No one knows the location of this secluded lab, so your little friends won't come. Meaning, you're trapped and on your own. This time Daddy isn't here to save you either. Kind of whish he was, so I can flaunt his secret back on him."

"Actually, Daddy isn't a Shaman at all," Virginia retorted, hoping to get Leehalt in a soft spot, "I get this blood from Mom's side of the family. She taught me all I needed to know in order to defend myself from an attack, and to recover my wounds. When she died, I studied as hard as I could, hoping to do her proud one day. So you can't say I'm only my father's daughter; my strongest values come right from my mother."

"Silence! Ekatrina was not a freak like you and your father! I'll prove myself right by viewing your memories as I search for the information," boomed Leehalt. He didn't know how backed into a corner he was getting; just as Virginia had intended it. She knew he would never believe her mother was that strong. Ekatrina had a hatred towards violence, but wasn't below fighting back should she need to protect her child.

Leehalt fit the circlet he was carrying over her head, and ran the wires into the console. Then, he pushed a button and the screen lit up. An image appeared, one of a woman and child. The girl had honey brown hair and blue eyes, while the woman had golden blond hair and green eyes. They were sitting on a picnic blanket in the middle of a field with a big lunch before them. Both appeared to be extremely happy. But despite that appearance, there was something hidden. Something was missing from the picture.

_The little girl whispered, "Mommy, I love you lots. And I love Daddy too. When is he going to come back home? He's been gone for two days, and it's almost my fifth birthday." She gave her mother a look of confusion. Well, a four year old wasn't expected to understand her father had to work on a lengthy project._

_ At that moment, the woman pulled her child close. "Soon, __Virginia__, he will be home soon. In the meantime, how about I show you something. I'm going to teach you how to use your very first spell. With this power, you can defend yourself should there ever be trouble. One day, you will want to spread your own wings my dear, and then you won't have Daddy and me right next to you if you're in trouble. So you need to take care of yourself, so we don't cry. For even though our bodies would be apart, our bond is eternal."_

_ The woman pulled out a wooden square, and concentrated. Suddenly, a blast of wind whipped through the air, and played with the child's skirt. She giggled. Once she'd seen that her child was happy, the woman began to laugh as well. The girl would learn, and one day surpass her mother. For the woman could sense the potential that lay in the soul of her daughter, to give her a much brighter tomorrow._

Of course, this image had Leehalt eating his own words and Virginia smirking. He remembered that project; Werner had finally blown his stack and went home. That time, Leehalt had been trying to extend the experiment just to keep him away from home over his child's birthday. Anything to get both the girl and Ekatrina upset with Werner was a plus in Leehalt's book. But one he'd found out, Werner went home.

However, Leehalt ignored that. He continued looking through the girl's mind; seeing many images of happier times with her parents. The sentimental fool. Finally, he came upon one that held promise.

_"This is the place," a blond man with teal eyes whispered, "The Ruins of Memory. It's an artifact house. It will have to do for now, until the witch hunt dies down. We must abandon our physical reliance on magic; only use it behind the scenes. Thus, the gem of our forefathers will also be sealed. I am no longer Prince Rudolph Lorenzo Adlehyde; now I am Rudy Rougnight." He placed the gem on a pedestal, and left._

"Ruins of Memory, eh? Well, now I know where the object of our search is located. I must tell Lord Siegfried right away," Leehalt said to himself. He cackled, and then left to find the Demon Lord.

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

Leehalt is evil, no? I figured since he was told that Virginia is of a Demon Slaying race that he wouldn't believe Ekatrina to be a part of them; since her demeanor is supposed to be opposite her daughter. Love backing him into corners.


	3. The Gem of Adlehyde

**The Gem of Adlehyde**

Once Siegfried had heard about the location of the Teardrop being found, he went to visit the captive girl. Virginia looked on at him with disdain unmatched by anyone in the world. But Siegfried had no anger due to it, he rather enjoyed her spectacle. "I expected that. You humans are such predictable creatures. In ancient times, you held my kind in such disdain that you refused our offer of nanomachines for evolution. Then, you chose the side of the Elw over ours, when my people saved your lives. Oh! You didn't know that little piece of gossip? Originally, we were one race, until my people found the value of evolution, and yours stayed down in the dirt as subservients. Until they left to become closer to this blasted world of Filgaia."

As much as Ginny wanted to spat in his face, to tell him to shut up, she knew it would do no good. For her ability to read the wavelengths of beings such as Demons and Guardians allowed her to know it they lied or were truthful; albeit she still did have a hard time telling when humans were going to betray her trust. Siegfried was telling the truth about humanity. They really were once just the same as the Metal Demons.

-Do not worry, the voice of Raftina rang in her ear, Your people were reconciled to Filgaia long ago. When the Elw realized how badly the neosaphians, humanity's ancestors, were being treated by the Metal Demons, they mounted a mass rescue. The kindness of the Elw saved them from being nothing more than pawns in a war they did not want; all they desired was for all the immigrant races to live in peace with those who already lived here. So, they joined our side and you know the rest. Worry more about yourself than the current situation you face. Virginia, you must find a way to escape and to save the Teardrop.-

Just then, the monitor lit up. Although Siegfried was blocking her field of vision, Virginia could just make out the form directly in front of it…Jet Enduro. He looked mad as he spied the Demon Lord. The girl let out a sigh of relief; she was not afraid if Jet was on the case. She knew he would be able to find her. Besides, she could also see Clive, Gallows, Maya, Alfred, Todd, and Shady behind him; he was not alone.

"Where is Virginia? If you don't talk now, Demon scum, I'm going to shoot you so badly that you will feel it all the way to Hell and beyond," threatened Jet. These words surprised Virginia, why did he care? He sounded like it was her as a person that he looked for; not her as the team leader who was going to help him make it big. Could it be that he realized how much he needed her to find out about who he really was?

Siegfried told the boy, "She is right here, in my lab. But I will not tell you where it is. Instead, I propose a trade. If you will go to the Ruins of Memory, and excavate the Teardrop for me, then I will return the girl. I'd do it myself, but alas I have no idea of the entrance. Since you want the girl back so badly, you find the keys for me." He then walked away from the screen, to show them Virginia was there and safe.

Gallows ran towards the screen, ready to punch the Demon Lord out. "You scum! How dare you hurt a lady like that? Someone ought to teach you some manners." Of course, Siegfried simply cut the monitor power, knowing that the sentimental fools would bring him what he asked for without problems.

At that point, Leehalt entered with Melody and Malik in tow. He'd figured that the other Drifters would go to the Dissection facility to look for their leader. That had been the plan. They'd head there, and then they'd go to the Cradle of the Metal God. While the Drifters searched for the location where the light headed to, they would be traveling safely over the sea of sand, where no one could see them and give a new piece of info to their enemies. Thus, it would buy them time to research the location of the Adlehyde gem.

"Leehalt, head to the Ruins of Memory," Siegfried ordered, "Wait in the shadows with Melody and Malik until the Drifters acquire the Teardrop. Then, you will make the exchange. But I still have business with this little one. So I will create a hologram for you to carry. However, once it leaves the hands of those with the power of the Demons, it will vanish. So be prepared to fight with the Drifters and kill them at last."

"Yes, my Lord," Leehalt vowed. He looked towards Virginia as if to remind her that she was now less than a human being. Then, he teleported off. Melody went next, followed by Malik; but only after he had taken the hologram from Siegfried. Virginia was left once more at the mercy of the wicked Demon.

Siegfried stated, "Humans are such sentimental fools, they'd do anything for their inner circle. Of course few would be so sentimental as to save complete strangers or enemies, but most would rather see the world go up in smoke than a friend die. Soon, my dear, soon you will bring about the cataclysm through the Teardrop's power. Then, all of the Demons will finally be able to gain superiority in this wretched world."

S...S

It felt like hours passed, but in reality it was only about twenty minutes. Suddenly, the Prophets appeared back in the room with Siegfried and Virginia. In Leehalt's hands was a gem; the Teardrop!

Virginia fumed. "You creep! That gem rightfully belongs to my family. Get your hands off of it. If you think for one minute I'm going to help you unleash a cataclysm upon this world with that jewel, then you're dead wrong. I'd rather die than stoop low enough to help Demons to kill all that I hold dear in life."

"You have no choice," Leehalt said, "You will be hooked up to machinery upon our flying fortress Deus ex Machina. The Teardrop will be attached to you through the device, and we will use the power to control your will. Directing your Shamanic power and will at the gem, we can make you do anything we want. The great destruction will pave the way for our nanomachines to evolve Filgaia. For we will weaken the power of the Guardians through that gem. So count the minutes left until you lose your humanity."

He laughed and left the room. So did the others; all immersed in their own projects. Virginia lay there, still strapped to the table, and tried to think of a plan. But no matter what happened, she could not figure out a way to get through this. Like it or not, the girl was stuck in this lab; until her friends arrived.

'I wish I could help them. All I can do now is to resist until the very end. If they think they can just take over my will so easily then they're mistaken. Only I can rightfully control my destiny. Now, I need to buy time for the others to arrive,' she mused. With that, she concentrated and sent one of her Saint spells into the computer terminal. Revenge was sweet, and even the smallest delay could get her friends here.

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

Don't mess with Ginny. Especially when Jet is in the vicinity. Both of them can give it to ya if pushed...

Due to the new Document Manager Changes a S...S means a scene change


	4. A Boy's Love

**A Boy's Love**

"Leehalt!" screamed Melody, "We have a problem! The barrier around the Cradle of the Metal Gods has ceased functioning! If for some reason those blasted Drifters find their way here, we won't be able to keep them out." Leehalt, who had been sitting in a comfortable chair and savoring his victory, gave her a glare that could cut a person like daggers. Unbeknownst to them, this was the result of Virginia's spell.

"Go to the main part of the lab and fix it then. Take Asgard with you to stand guard over the inner chambers. Then, prepare the Deus ex Machina for launch. I will stay here with Lord Siegfried, and keep watch over the Teardrop and our little specimen," Leehalt ordered. For this part of the hanger was closed off completely; only accessible through the air ducts. He didn't think the Drifters would ever find their leader.

S...S

Maya informed Clive, "Well, we'll split up and meet at the point Alfred calculated. Then we're going to kick some major Demon hide. And when it's all over, the Teardrop will be mine." She and her team then left, heading for the rendezvous point. You see, Alfred had thrown a bomb made with special metal over the Prophets just for the purpose of tracking. With that, they would be able to save Virginia from the enemy.

At the same time, the three remaining members of Virginia's team got onboard Lombardia in order to head there as well. As Jet sat at the control panel, his mind began wandering. 'I still have not gotten my answers. What is Adlehyde and how is it connected to Virginia? Why did Siegfried need her? And how in the heck am I thinking all this now? I'm a heartless Drifter, not a Good Samaritan. There is no reason I should feel like I have to save her. Well, she is my leader, and she promised to help me find my memories. But that's not important to me, I only care about Gella. Darn it Ginny! Can't you just get out of my head?'

Gallows wanted to ask the young boy what was going on. But he was, as usual, clamming up. It did seem, however, that he was deep in thought. The Baskar noticed Jet staring out the window, a wistful look on his face. If he didn't know this was Jet, Gallows would have sworn that the boy had begun to cry.

"Well now," Clive told the others, "We should really think of a plan for once we arrive. I do not think the Prophets will hand over Virginia and the Teardrop so easily. I myself am also intrigued about all of the talk over Adlehyde. Legend has it that in that kingdom, a Demon was summoned to this world. After the people killed the Demon, they struck out against the inhabitants of said land. Rumor has it that survivors were able to escape though. Most likely, if anything, the rulers were the ones who tried to destroy the world, and the common people took most of the blame. The descendants probably look upon the royal family who did that as sinners, and wish to use whatever powers their kind posses for the common good."

"That's what Adlehyde is? But if you were listening correctly Clive, I recall Siegfried saying that the people of that kingdom were his enemies. Unless there were rival Demons out there, those two stories clash with one another. I guess I'm going to just have to go straight to the horse's mouth for the answer to my question," Jet snapped. He meant he was going to ask Virginia what Siegfried had meant by Adlehyde.

Suddenly, the boy saw an image of Virginia in his mind. She appeared beaten and haggard, her clothing torn due to her treatment by her captors. Then, and image of himself walked up to her; pulling the girl close to his body. At that moment, the two kissed. Jet, having no understanding of it, and having never seen two people kiss in his memory, did the only thing he knew how to do under circumstances; he fainted.

S...S

The second they arrived at the Cradle of the Metal Gods, they ran into Maya and her team. Since the barrier and security system were destroyed in the power surge Virginia had caused, the team wasn't detected at all. But two doors lay before them. One was to the south, and the other lay in the east.

Maya stated, "We, the Schroedingers, will take the south door. You all take the east. If I find your leader, I will get her back to you. But after we kill the Demons, and Virginia is back to full health, you are going to all duel us over the Teardrop. I know you want it, and I won't give it up so easily. But be prepared to feel the full fury of my powers when we next meet." Then, they left; Alfred apologizing for Maya's words.

Clive looked to his friends. "Well then, if Maya will go south, that saves us a whole area of the dungeon to look at. We will head on out, and search for Virginia that way. I only hope to the Guardians that we are not too late. Siegfried looked like he was about to dissect her when we saw her on that screen."

So the team went to the east. But shortly after, while Clive and Gallows were mulling over a puzzle they'd encountered, Jet spied the air duct. He remembered the trick of how to get into one, and search an entire dungeon through it. That might be an even better way to go about the rescue; not dealing with traps.

Jet climbed up to the air duct, pulled down on the screen, and hopped in. He then closed it behind so not to attract attention. In fact, it attracted so little attention that Clive and Gallows didn't notice that he was missing. The boy smirked, and began crawling through the endless maze of dungeon before him.

Soon, the young boy discovered Leehalt and Siegfried discussing something called the Deus ex Machina. Apparently, it was a flying fortress that they could use to attack Filgaia with. The plan called for spreading nanomachines throughout Filgaia's surface so they would begin the evolution. Prior to that, they would have Virginia and the Teardrop hooked up to a machine that could channel her powers through the gem in an attack on the Guardians. That would leave the planet ripe for the nanomachines to come in.

"Who'd have ever thought," Siegfried muttered, "One of the highest servants of the Guardians, a Shaman, will be the key to this world's destruction. She's a powerful thing too, even stronger than the very ancestors who defeated me in the old war. Pity we have to destroy her, she'd never submit to evolution."

"I have been thinking my Lord, about the girl. The young man who hid the Teardrop and changed his name after humans began to view the Shamans as deadly, called himself Roughnight. That was the maiden name of the girl's beautiful mother. He said he used to be a prince. Is it possible, that this girl is of royal blood?" Leehalt inquired. It wouldn't be surprising, not by looking at her, but he knew Ekatrina was special.

Jet saw Siegfried nod. The Demon Lord then told his servant, "Her powers are strong enough, I believe she is the last descendant of Adlehyde's final prince. Meaning, she's the heiress to their throne. A good thing, considering we have the strongest member of her race and one who could definitely use the Teardrop. I have no idea if any Shaman girl could utilize its full power, or a female of the royal family."

This made Jet's heart begin to flutter with nerve. 'Ginny's a princess! Man, and I wonder why she wastes her precious time on me. But now, I have to save her before they complete their plan. Maybe I have no idea why I'm feeling like this. However, I'll sort it all out once Virginia is safe again; with me.'

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

Poor Jetty-boy, in denial. Those are his true feelings. But, he's so fun to torment because of that.


	5. To Find an Angel

**To Find an Angel**

Jet suddenly felt a sensation; one he'd never had before. It was a light, coming from an area to the west of him. The power emitted was similar to that of the Guardians. In fact, it was almost like that of the Light Guardian Stare Roe. He should know, he Invoked that one. Someone was casting the spell Spectre, but on a level way above what Jet could accomplish through a Medium. Could it somehow be Virginia.

The boy decided to follow the direction where the light led. As he crawled through the ducts, the sensation began to get stronger. Jet closed his eyes, not wanting to be distracted by other elements, and let the light's feeling draw him closer. Something was calling to him from deep inside of his own body. If he stopped to think about it, he'd have realized that it was similar to the sensation he felt when he turned off the Yggdrasil System Generator. But to dwell on other thoughts would distract Jet from following his sensation.

'It feels like I'm almost on top of it,' Jet told himself, 'Just a few more steps. For some reason, I feel calmer the closer I come. Come to think of it, Virginia makes me feel the same as this too. Perhaps there is a connection to this energy and her. But what could it be? Something to do with the mysteries of the people of Adlehyde?' As he crossed the metal grate, it opened up and dropped him into the room below.

S...S

Virginia had continued her assault whenever she could. She shot the computers a few more times, as well as scorching the door and walls. It was her hope to anger Siegfried enough to get him and the Prophets to come in and slap her around a little. If they paid all there attention to keeping her from making a mess of their precious laboratory there would be fewer obstacles for her friends. Since she was needed to complete their wicked plan they wouldn't kill her. Thus, she was not afraid of the four Demons one little bit.

Suddenly, as she closed her eyes to concentrate on blasting the speaker system in the corner, an object fell from above and onto the table. Since it was only a cheap rolling one, to make it more mobile, the legs collapsed; knocking the girl and whatever fell on her to the floor. Pain shot through her physical body.

The girl slowly opened her eyes. When she did, she saw a pair of dazed purple spheres right before her. As she regained focus, Virginia could make out the form of a young man with silver hair had landed on top of her. She suddenly became redder than she'd ever been. The youth had also turned bright crimson.

"J…Jet. What a nice surprise. Hey, do you think you can get me lose? Siegfried and the Prophets have a wicked scheme that they plan to use me for," she informed him. At no time did she think to ask where Clive and Gallows were. Nor did she inquire about what happened to Maya and her team. All that mattered in her heart was that Jet was there. Of course, Virginia herself had no idea why she thought that.

The boy began undoing the straps that bound her. He could see the clothing that they'd dressed her in was thin and worn. So worn, in fact, that he could actually see her skin in some spots. It was a good thing that she was still wearing her bra and panties, else Jet would be comatose by now. He thought again about the vision he had aboard Lombardia; of him taking the beaten and haggard woman into his arms and loving her. This time, he didn't faint. He simply shook it off as simple nerve. Soon the girl was free again.

Jet said, "I'm going to go scout around. Make it look like you're still trapped, and I'll check to see if the enemy is around. Although I saw Siegfried and Leehalt having a conference a long way off, I have no idea where Melody and Malik might be. Besides, we need to find you a weapon before you can fight them."

Virginia smiled at him, and smirked. "It's ok, I have a weapon already. They can strip me of my ARMs, and Tools, but my Crestboard is invisible unless I want to use it and the Mediums can only be taken off by me. I was always better at magic than physical attacks anyway. But we still need to find my stuff."

So they walked through the corridors together until they found what appeared to be a storage room. Jet rammed into the door, but it would not budge. Virginia walked up to it, and pulled out her Crestboard. Holding it up, she muttered something under her breath. Suddenly, the Saint spell lit up the air, and broke the door down. Now Jet was certain, this was the power he'd felt in the ducts. It was Adlehyde's strength.

"I guess you're wondering about this," she stated, "I mean, everything has been thrown on you all at once. Adlehyde is an ancient kingdom dedicated to serving the Guardians and Crest Sorcery. It used to only be a tradition of the royal family, but once the royal blood spread through having multiple heirs instead of one the power was distributed. A millennia ago we were nearly wiped out by people who feared our power had summoned the Demon that attacked Filgaia. My ancestor survived at the cost of his mother's sacrifice. He hid our family treasure, which I now know is the Teardrop, changed his name, and suppressed his power. Everyone did that. Now, we are just shades of our former glory. We live day to day only wanting survival."

She walked into the room. There, on the counter, lay her ARMs and belt. Her Tools had been left on a shelf nearby. But no trace was found of Virginia's missing clothes. At least she had something to wear in the meantime. Also in the corner was a new Crest; Changecrest. Virginia decided to take it to get back at the Prophets for how they treated her. All they needed to do now was reclaim the Teardrop.

"Well, we should find Siegfried and pay him a visit. Do you remember where he and Leehalt were talking? I have a score to settle with that jerk. Oh, and don't worry about Melody and Malik, they're in the other half standing guard. Since you're here alone I can safely bet the others are in there as well, and they can take care of those two. They'll do their part, and we'll do ours," Virginia said to Jet. She winked at him.

Suddenly, a voice boomed, "Not so fast Maxwell. You're not getting away that easily. To think, a brat like you is the key to our plan. If you surrender, I'll spare your friend. Resist and he will die by my hands." The two friends turned around quickly. There, in the doorway, was Leehalt. He had a smirk on his face, and a wicked fire in his eyes. The man picked up his hand, and fired off an Eliminate Scanner spell.

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

And the blushings will now commence. Ok, and the battle too…


	6. Inner Strength

**Inner Strength**

The spell hit Jet dead on, and he began convulsing. He fell to the ground, trying his best to get back on his feet. Slowly, after bracing himself on the table, the boy managed to stand. But his legs still felt like jelly; this was no run of the mill Eliminate Scanner. No doubt Leehalt had worked on improving that spell since their last encounter. While Jet got himself back up, an enraged Virginia cast Saint on Leehalt.

"What a foolish girl you are," the leader of the Prophets said, "If you didn't resist us, you wouldn't have to feel pain. Nor would your boyfriend. Now then, we will be going to the Deus ex Machina soon and I don't need the delays in the timetable. So come with me or he dies." To prove his point, Leehalt struck out at Jet once more. Then, he attacked Virginia, but only a small spell. He thrilled in the power flowing in him.

"You monster," muttered the girl. Again she aimed a Saint spell, but this time Leehalt was ready. After she cast it, he used Rule of Vengeance. The power struck Virginia as well, sending her reeling backwards. As if fate itself was playing games, she found herself falling inside of Jet's arms. By this time, they were barely able to stay conscious let alone stand. Perfect for Leehalt to take advantage of it all.

The Demon walked towards them. He told Virginia, "Now then, you are in no condition to fight me back anymore. So just come quietly. You're lucky Lord Siegfried said we need you; else I would have torn you to pieces long ago. Count your blessings and come along." With that, the wicked Prophet grabbed the girl by her wrist, and began dragging her. However, he didn't count on her using her other hand to grab hold of the table. Virginia braced herself, hoping to buy enough time for her and Jet to recover from the assault.

She glared at Leehalt with eyes like daggers. "Maybe you can take me with an attack from behind. And maybe you can use my memories to locate the family treasure and steal it. But I'll never allow you to use me to harm the Guardians. We of the Shaman Tribe fight back until the very end. My mother told me never to give into bullies, and that's all you are. A schoolyard bully who just got too big for his own ego."

Leehalt became enraged. He used his other hand to slap Virginia on the cheek for her insult. But just then, something amazing happened. Jet's heart began beating louder and louder. It could be heard clearly throughout the entire room. Then, the boy got to his feet once again. Only, something had changed.

Jet had a look on his face; a look similar to the man whose lover is being tortured in a novel. Green fire shone in his violet eyes, and a green glow had begun to form around the Airget-lamh B/V2. Aiming the ARM at Leehalt, the boy fired. As the bullet penetrated the Prophet's shoulder, the green glow brightened.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Leehalt, "It can't be! But he died at Yggdrasil. There is no way the Filgaia Sample could still be alive. Yet, those powers are ones that only he can use. Werner you…you did this! I bet anything you were the one who saved his wretched life. After all, Melody, Malik, and I didn't care about that creature, and you were Elliot's best friend. See what your sentimentality has unleashed on your rival!"

"What did you say? I don't care about what Werner unleashed, or what this power is. Right now, all I want is for you to step away from Virginia," demanded Jet. Virginia wondered what Leehalt meant, and why Jet wasn't getting shocked with the reference to himself. Obviously, the boy was connected to the Council of Seven in some way. It was a fact her father found and raised him; and seemed to know about a hidden power. She wanted to know more, why in the world did Leehalt say those things to Jet anyway?

Leehalt continued, "You really don't care about who you really are. Although I bet Werner calls you something along the line of Jet Enduro, your real name is Adam Kadmon. All you are is an android, created with the life energy of Filgaia for use in our experiments. But, that brat son of Elliot's got in the way in an attempt to give you human DNA to help out his father. Elliot was always a dreamer, wanted to integrate the sample into human society. The boy died, and Elliot decided you would be his son. He and Werner always referred to you as Jet; the name of Elliot's son. However, you are nothing more than a machine. Maybe you are powerful and maybe you can survive on your own, but in the end you were only meant for one single purpose. That purpose was to help rejuvenate Filgaia; at the will of the Council of Seven using the power of your Airget-lamh. You don't deserve to even be alive, since we will accomplish this with evolution." He hoped it would knock Jet back to earth. If he could sink the boy's soul into despair, he would have won.

Leehalt's plan worked. Jet felt himself letting down the Airget-lamh. He sunk to his knees as the fire died down. Since it was that fire that had enabled him to keep fighting despite his wounds he no longer had the strength to stand. 'I am an android? No, that can't be true Jet. But then why else would I have these powers. He must be right. Darn it! I lost that power. I can no longer fight on. I failed Virginia. No! I'm not going to just let it end. Somehow, I have to get up once more. Virginia needs me right now.'

Jet felt his determination enabling him to stand. However, it was still a little wobbly. But if he could call upon that power that he'd used at Yggdrasil, he would have a chance. One second is all it would take for the boy to fill Leehalt up with Filgaia's energy like a balloon with air. If that didn't do damage to him then Jet didn't know what would. After all, the Prophets had lamented about Filgaia attempting to dispel them.

"Too slow boy," Leehalt called, "In the end, you were nothing but a worthless puppet. I will give you one consolation thought. After you die it won't be long before evolution engulfs Filgaia. With that, I will have no more need for the girl. She will die, and you two can spend all eternity together in the afterlife. That is, of course if she isn't frightened of you now." He held up his hands to send an Eliminate Scanner at Jet.

"Accelerator!" screamed the boy. At the same time, Virginia called out, "**Saint**!" The magic spell of the Shamans struck Leehalt a split second after Jet had grabbed hold of his neck. As the Prophet felt the pain of the Guardians, Filgaia went to work. Soon, green lights covered Leehalt's body. A split second later, he was consumed by a jade colored fire. A minute later, when the blaze cleared, he was no more.

Virginia looked at Jet. She knew he was in pain. It had to be because of what he found out. The girl knew she wouldn't like it if she'd been the one who learned that about herself. All she could do was to show Jet she was still there for him; still wanted to be his friend. So she put her arms around him, and held him close to her. 'It's going to be ok Jet, I'm here. No matter what we find out, you'll always be Jet to me.'

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

Well, after a severely strained fight with lots of emotional power…we come to a scene with more sap than a bee hive. I know I'm weird.


	7. Comfort

**Comfort**

"So, Leehalt has fallen," Siegfried muttered, "Well then, I must face the Child of Adlehyde and her companion myself. This battle might be even more interesting than the one of over a millennia ago." He picked up the Dark Spear, and slung it over his shoulder. Now, he would show the two his true might.

S...S

"Jet, don't worry about what Leehalt said. I'm never going to leave you. You're my friend, not just some android. Deserting a person because of something like that goes against the basic law of humanity. No matter where you come from, or what your origins might be, you'll always be Jet to me," Virginia said.

Jet muttered, "Whatever." He then broke away from the young woman. But somehow he felt as if he wanted her to hold him closer. He wanted to be with her. However, being Jet, he refused to admit it.

He let his mind wander back to the beginning. 'Ever since I met this chatterbox, she's always wanted to help me. Now, even when she finds out I'm not human, she still longs to be close to me. Why do I feel like I want that as well? I can taste it, her own concern. This one girl has vowed to give me life. She gains nothing from it, so why should she? Sometimes I just don't get her. But, truth be told, I don't want to be alone anymore. Why in the name of Luceid am I thinking like this now? I'm not even human.'

"You could never understand Virginia," he said, "I just found out I'm not human, and all you can say is 'let me stay with you'. Yeah, right. That's not going to help. I feel as if the only way I can get rid of this is to die. But I can't do that either; your old man jammed into my brain that suicide wasn't the answer to anything. I bet he saw this moment, and knew I would one day find out that I'm nothing more than some stupid sample needed for the experiment. That's all I am chatterbox, so there's nothing that you can do."

He thought she would start crying there and then. People like Virginia always cried when they got yelled at in such a manner. But she surprised him. She was a trooper and besides, she could see right through his angry façade, saw the pain in his heart. So all Virginia did was to go up to Jet, and hold him.

"You no longer have to worry about that Jet. Even if you are a machine, then I'll be with you. Just look at yourself, you are so human that no one will tell the difference. It can just be our little secret," she whispered. When Jet looked down, he saw his human appearance and one other thing…fresh blood. It appeared that he was wounded in the battle between him and Leehalt. Using his red scarf, he bound it.

Jet asked her, "So tell me, how can you understand what it means not to be human? You were born into the world as a member of a very special breed, but you're still human. Your people are often the victims of hatred, but you're still human. Someone like you could never understand every pain that I can feel. I just want you to leave me alone Virginia. I'm plain tired of you taking pity on something like me."

The girl looked at her friend. She had never wanted to speak of this to anyone else, but she didn't even want to tell them about Adlehyde. It was now or never. Such words must be spoken. "The people of this world don't consider the Shamans as human beings. To them, we're just some Demons who took a human appearance to fool the masses. That is far from the truth, but they still have a right to call us non human. First of all, we are connected with the Guardians. Through their power we gained magic and sensory abilities even greater than the Baskar. And the second reason is found in our direct ancestry. In ancient times, when Siegfried was called Ziekfried and Filgaia was in danger, there was a man named Rudy Roughnight. He was an artificial human being himself, a Holmcross. He married Cecilia Adlehyde, and it was through their son that our entire tribe is descended. So technically, I have the blood of an artificial being inside of me as well. You are not alone Jet. One day, I can find you a place where you belong; with me by your side to guide you." Her final statement caused the young princess of Adlehyde to blush.

Jet forced himself to look at her. She and him were the same? No, not the same, but she had a reason to sympathize with him. He thought of her predicament; it was worse than his. At least he could go on pretending to be human, and no one would ever know the difference; unless the Council left records of the sample's exact appearance and formation techniques. His powers weren't really used, and could always be considered simple advanced synchronization with an ARM. But if someone ever found out about her magic, she could very well be hunted like an animal and murdered for Gella. No wonder she kept it to herself.

"Don't you see Jet?" Virginia inquired, "If you just stay with me, I'll keep you safe. If anyone tries to use you as a mere machine, I'll stop them. You deserve a chance to live your life as a normal human and to gain human memories and happiness. So let me help you. I understand your pain; know what it feels like to be different. Neil was my only friend growing up since the other kids all thought I was a weirdo. We didn't even meet until I was eight; after my mom died. I was alone once too, and will help you find your comfort in friends as Neil helped me out ten years ago. So promise me Jet, promise you won't leave me."

Jet felt like butterflies were dancing inside his stomach. He wanted so much to tell her that he accepted her offer, that he was happy she wanted to help a creature like him. But this is Jet Enduro we're talking about. A boy who kept his emotions locked inside his heart to avoid the pain and loss forming a bond with other people can cause. It was too late to stop the bond he felt with Virginia, but not too late to keep her in the dark about his feelings. So he simply told her, "Whatever Virginia, you do what you want."

And he hated himself at that moment for not being able to say the words he really wanted to say.

-

**Rutee's**** Otaku Board**

As the music expert in the group, I have to fill in for Teefa. This chapter was based on listening to "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Thoughtit was aperfect songfor Jet. Especially the chorus. He doesn't want to be around people, since they won't understand him, but he seems conflicted as to what to tell Virginia. So his actions speak for him, telling her the kind of man he really is. And that is a really lovestruck one. The last written line is a personal favorite of mine; sums his conflicted mind real well.


	8. The Ancient Evil Knight

**The Ancient Evil Knight**

"You humans are commendable creatures," Siegfried's voice boomed, "But now it ends. This time I will triumph. I will rule over Filgaia as a Demon Starship. Now girl, come quietly and I won't harm your man. If you play your cards right, I might even let the two of you live on as my servants. It shouldn't be too hard to evolve your bodies into forms like mine. After all, my race and yours were once one and the same. The only difference is that my ancestors chose the path of the nanomachines for an ageless existence while yours tried to distance yourselves from our power by cowering in your natural bodies. In the end, you were only slaves to us in war. However, those blasted Elw took our valued slaves from us to fight against us."

Upon hearing this, the two turned to see him in the doorway. Siegfried held the Dark Spear out in front of him, ready to attack at any moment. Virginia held her ground. "So, humans and Demons are the same. Sorry, I don't buy that. Even if your kind were of the same race at one point, you are no longer like us. Our paths split if you chose to evolve like you did. And as for stealing your slaves, I would be the first to jump ship if you were treating my ancestors badly. Now Siegfried, why don't you surrender? I won't resort to showing my hand if you decide to live in peace with Filgaia. My mother taught me that there are both good and bad in all races, which is why some Demons were able to mate and leave human half blood descendants. The Shamans didn't hunt them if they were willing to live beside us in peace and harmony," Virginia replied. Bringing up her pistols, she fired her Gatling at the Demon Lord. He didn't flinch one bit.

Siegfried laughed and exclaimed, "The power! The strength you wield is immeasurable! If only you would choose to join me, you could be a high ranking Demon. But due to your foolishness, I will kill the male who came to rescue you, and then you will be dragged to Deus ex Machina. After I exploit you for all the power you have, then you will die by my Dark Spear. Now, fell my fury you little wretch!" He used his Sieg Impulse on Virginia and Jet. They were knocked over, but got back up again. However, they were still a little shaky from fighting Leehalt. Remember, they were thrown around quite a bit in their last battle.

As Jet shot Siegfried, Virginia held out her hands. "Stare Roe, come forth and smash the darkness that waits in shadows. **Saint**!" With that, the beam of light that was the Saint spell shot out from her hands. Siegfried was knocked backwards, but still very much ready to fight. Virginia jumped back a bit.

"Commendable," Siegfried told her, "A truly worthy act of your race. Pity I have to kill you in the end. Now watch as your own treasure is used against you." He suddenly activated the Teardrop. Virginia watched in amazement as power flowed through the gem and into the Demon's body. Instantly, he was healed. But unlike when a Shaman Princess uses the Teardrop, he could only do this. Precisely why he still needed Virginia to activate its full power. The only reason he got this far was that he was a Demon.

Siegfried chuckled a bit more, and held the Dark Spear out. Then, he struck out at Jet. Pain shot through the boy's shoulder where the spear hit. Blood oozed out of the wound, causing him to desperately try to patch it up. As the Demon Lord laughed at the boy's pain, Jet felt his world going blurry. He knew he would die if he didn't get help for this wound soon. The boy knew he should have taken some Heal Berries.

Virginia's eyes were wide with horror as she met Jet's gaze. He no longer looked like the tough young Drifter she'd met on the train. Fear and horror were in his eyes. It was almost as if Jet was a small child who had just been injured playing outside. A single tear slid down his cheek; a first for the youth.

"Oodoryuk, give strength to this injured soul. **Hi-Heal**!" chanted Virginia. Magical power began to gather in her hands. It was more potent than the Heal spell she got from Invoking Schturdark, or even the spell of the same name on her Crestboard. This level two magic could close some of the most stubborn wounds. But Jet still could not fight; he'd lost too much blood. It was now up to Virginia to kill Siegfried.

When he saw her standing on her own to fight, Siegfried said, "You truly are as annoying as you are a valuable tool. But you can barely stand and the boy cannot fight. Perhaps it would be best to save some time and energy and simply come with me to Deus ex Machina. Although you're beyond forgiveness, it will give you a little more time to enjoy life; as you will be unconscious once I'm through with you in this fight."

Virginia looked him in the eye as if to tell him she wasn't afraid. She noticed a cut on her upper left arm, and healed it. But first she gathered a little bit of her own blood in her right hand. Then, she tossed it down to the ground and assumed a position of prayer. "I give you the gift of my blood. Oh, sacred Heart of Guardians. Give me your power, your will. Let me attain dominance o'er my enemies. By the Adlehyde blood in my veins, I beseech you…Give me victory. **Dist Dims**!!!" Suddenly, the form of a blue staff with a silver crown on top began to appear before Virginia. She took it in her hands, and held it out at her enemy.

"So, Cecilia Adlehyde sealed her staff into the body of her heirs," muttered Siegfried, "But what good will that do you now? You are fighting a Demon all by yourself. Power such as yours is not useful in such a situation. My strength will overwhelm you soon. Besides, I can siphon energy from the Teardrop to heal."

But just then, the Dist Dims and Teardrop began to glow. Virginia knew the use of her staff; it could call the Sacred Gem to itself if needed. Thus, the jewel then lifted itself off of Siegfried's neck, and ended up crowning Virginia's. Of course, since Siegfried wore it before she did, the chain was just a tad too big for her.

"Don't you see? With the Guardians on our side my people have learned to do many things. We have developed tricks to use when our enemy is much more powerful. Watch this one Siegfried, the prism effect," she taunted. Then, Virginia tossed the Teardrop into the air. It rotated around over and over with her magical powers suspending it in that position. Next, she threw up the Dist Dims, shouting, "Break." The staff became pure energy once again, and was drawn into the Teardrop. Finally, the girl concentrated once more on her magic. "Stare Roe, come forth and smash the darkness that waits in shadows. **Saint**!"

The spell went into the Teardrop with Dist Dims, and the gem began to glow. Suddenly, Virginia's magic broke out and sped at Siegfried. With the power of the Sacred Gem, Sacred Staff, and light working together, the spell's power was increased ten, no a hundred, fold. Siegfried took the hit straight on, and died instantly. With that, the lingering energy returned to the Teardrop and into Virginia's body. She fell to the floor; her knees like jelly. At last, it was all over. The enemy leaders were dead, and the other two must have fallen to Clive and Gallows by now. Finally, peace would come to Filgaia, and happiness would reign.

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

First of all, I'm sorry for the late post. I had Exam Fever infesting my brain. But at least I have vacation now...

Now that was what I call a battle. If you're wondering 'bout her little spell, I'll explain it. Little joke of mine. When I wrote the chant for Dist Dims to be released, I thought of this. If she cuts herself for blood, or uses blood from an existing cut, it is like an offering to the planet. Through that, she increases Dist Dims magical power. Not only is it stronger and can call the Teardrop to her, but it will last unless returned to energy for an entire year before Virginia feels any strain. Useful in long battles or ones where you need the extra oomph. The other thing is a combination attack with greater power. What can I say, I was bored.


	9. An Angel Watching Over Him

**An Angel Watching Over Him**

Virginia awoke about a half hour later, still stiff from her fight with Siegfried. Still unable to pick herself up off the floor, the girl rolled over onto her side. From her new vantage point, she could clearly see Jet sleeping; looking every bit like a small child. 'When he's asleep, Jet always seems so innocent. It's hard to believe he's a rude and antisocial punk when he's awake. I'd better get him out of here now; this place is not safe for us. But how can I, when I can't even lift myself up off my own feet? I have to try.'

The girl rolled along the floor until she reached the table. Using it as a brace, Virginia managed to get back onto her feet. Then, she let go; only to fall back onto the ground. It appeared as if getting out of the lab would have to wait. At least the enemy was defeated and no one else would come to attack them.

In fact, by this time, Clive and Gallows had already eliminated Melody and Malik. Meanwhile, Maya had found the elevator to Deus ex Machina. Of course, since the plan was aborted due to the deaths of all the controllers, nobody could get onboard. Werner had distracted Asgard, so he wasn't a threat either.

So Virginia continued trying to get up, only to fall down again. Every time she stood, her legs would begin to ache as the pain shot through them like hundreds of bee stings. Finally, she simply rolled along the floor again to a position near where Jet lay. The girl took her friend into her arms, and held him tightly. No one would ever harm him again. To Virginia, Jet's origins provided more comfort than pain. Someone with a connection to Filgaia is always a welcome sight to her kind; and one like him was worth protecting.

"Ooooooooooh," Jet moaned, "How long have I been out?" He opened his eyes, and began to blush. Even though he was facing the wall, his back to Virginia, he could feel her arms around him. Feel the touch of her skin where her hand crossed his arm. And feel the wispy strands of golden brown hair as they would brush against his face. The boy knew that his leader was embracing him to make him forget the pain.

"Oh, good. You're finally awake. Can you stand? I tried and I can't. We may have to rest here a little longer in order to fully recover. If there's anything you need Jet don't hesitate to ask it of me," Virginia said. She hoped he felt better after what Leehalt had said. He still didn't seem better before they had been interrupted by Siegfried. The girl knew that she was the only one now who could help him deal with his pain.

Jet snapped, "Yes, there is something you can do. You can stop being so darn cheery all of the time. How can you not be upset? Look at what they did to you! And I didn't even ask you to be upset for my sake. Last thing I need is for you to start trying to be some sort of saint because of me. Unlike you, I have no need for close emotional ties. But you broke those barriers on me, and now I'm stuck. I want you to just leave me alone to deal with this. Once we escape this Guardian forsaken lab, we're splitting up!"

Virginia looked at the boy's eyes. They held anger, rage, hatred, and something else. The girl was unable to put her finger on it at first, but she then saw it was fear. He feared his own heart. He feared his own origins. He feared his own emotions. When he would burst out like that, all Jet was doing was trying to counter what he feared. If he could not deal with it, he used the other three emotions in order to push whatever he was facing away. Most people would take the hint and back off, but she saw right through him.

The girl held him closer to her body, a single tear falling down her face and onto his broad shoulder. "Don't, Jet. Please don't push me away. I told you before, I would help you deal with your problems. In such a situation, you need your friends. Again, we don't have to tell Clive and Gallows where you came from; it can be our little secret. You'll always be Jet to me no matter what. It wouldn't even matter if you were a frightening Demon, you'd still be Jet. But you are of Filgaia, and I am a Guardian worshipper. We are both close to this world we call home. Your power, your strength, it has good in it. When I'm near you, I feel comfort and security. Nobody else has ever made me feel this way since my mother passed away."

"I…I…," stuttered Jet, before he regained his composure, "I don't understand how you can be stupid enough to put your faith in me. I'm a man made creation, and I wasn't built to give you security and comfort. There is no reason I would have to even want to do that for you anyway. Just leave me be Virginia, I have nothing to offer you." He tried his best to push her away, but she was able to keep her tight grip over him.

"Your rage is nothing more than fear. Jet, please don't push yourself further and further from those who wish to help you because of unwarranted terrors. There are things in this world, that you need a friend to help you with. Coping with such a revelation is one of them. Besides, I'm not the only one who knew you were more than a machine. Elliot wanted to give you a human existence, his son died to allow you life, and my Daddy saved you and helped you to live your own life. Now, you have me here by your side. With a friend like me, you never have to be alone again," she stated, all while holding Jet close to her slender body.

As Jet tried to push her away again, he heard a sweet voice begin singing a song. It could only be Virginia, since she was the only other person in the room. But he didn't know that she had it in her to make such lovely music. Quickly, the boy tried to banish the melody from his ears. However, due to being in such close proximity to the girl, he found he was unable to do so. Besides, it was such a beautiful voice that sang. And her song held relevance. It was all about how even though things go wrong, the angels always watched over them.

'What does she mean by those words? Why do I feel them speaking directly to me? All of the time, I feel this connection to her that couldn't be expressed in words. Perhaps it is because of her royal blood. She follows the Guardian's will and uses magic of the element. But then if that's true, I should feel something similar around Gallows. Even if the big lug is a screw up and a moron, he's still a Baskar Priest.'

Finally, the girl let go of the boy's body. As Jet readjusted his eyes, he found that he could see Virginia smiling at him. The white hospital gown she wore was painted with blood in several spots from the battles they'd fought. She looked positively haggard, but then again so did he. Yet, the very sight of her sent shivers down his spine; pleasant ones at that. He felt like he wanted to hold onto this moment forever.

* * *

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

Forgive the delay. First of all, no reviews so I don't feel inspired at times. Second, the holidays got the best of me. Third, some jerk had the nerve to flame me with no reason given (mostly going into my website and how bad it is). Probably couple issues since the name given suggested a slash fan. Listen people, I don't hide what couplings I use. Don't like it, then leave me alone. And if you do have the gall to flame me, then at least leave your e-mail so I can give a plesant reply (note, Sky takes care of that so you'd better not get her riled up). Don't think you can make me listen or upset me; I was bullied all my life and have been hardened to meanlingless unkind words.

Ok, now on to more important things. Ginny is kind, no? Rutee and I knew making her sing would be fun.


	10. Transported

**Transported**

"This is interesting," a small child's voice said in a shadowy realm, "That Sample of Filgaia made by the Council of Seven, and the Royal Princess of Adlehyde. Perhaps I can make use of them. Since he has the imbedded memories of a green Filgaia, and she has her people's racial memories hidden deep within her brain, then those two could provide wonderful images for my own world. All I must do is bring them here."

S...S

Around this time, Jet and Virginia were again beginning to make use of their legs. They walked around the room a little, and found they could do it. It would be the ideal time to make their escape. So they slowly but surely began walking towards the air ducts. Jet lifted Virginia into it, and then got into it himself. They crawled along until they could find the entrance to the Cradle of the Metal Gods. The two exited that air duct, and stumbled a little bit. Finally, they left the door and were back in the Wastelands.

Suddenly, the sky turned black. The blackness began to consume the entire backdrop of the area as if it was a flood. No matter where the two turned, they only saw the darkness. Virginia cast Saint, but it was unable to break through the shadows. She grabbed onto Jet's arm; not wanting to get separated here.

At that moment, they saw a large beast appear before them. It had the body of a lion along with the heads of a lion, dragon, and goat. The ancient legends called this monster a Chimera; the Elw word that meant hybrid. Jet held up the Airget-lamh, and blasted it with his Gatling. Virginia followed up with Saint. Still the beast stood, and it lifted up its enormous left paw. Then, it prepared to crush Virginia with it.

"Leave her alone!" screamed Jet. The fire that had risen when he fought Leehalt became present once again. He pushed the girl to safety, and fired off another Gatling. If you're wondering how he had the power to do so without eating a Full Carrot, then you're underestimating the power of Filgaia inside him.

Once the Gatling killed the Chimera, the fire went down again. He sunk to his knees, and began to breathe heavily. It was a wonder to the young man why he had done that. She was a simple girl. So why had he suddenly called upon inner strength when she was in danger? It all confused him. Jet didn't want to deal with it any more; he was tired of all this uncertainty. If he didn't get out right away, he would lose it.

Virginia was blushing. No matter what Jet told her, he always made her feel secure. The boy had too many unjustified fears. Only by embracing his own feelings could he live in happiness. She was going to make him feel better no matter what. It was the least she could do for all of the times he protected her.

Jet suddenly told her, "I'm leaving Virginia. This is too much for me. All you do is confuse me and make me feel funny. It's not so bad when we're with Clive and the big lug, but when it's just me and you I almost lose myself. No way I'll let that happen. From this point on, we're both going to be going it solo."

With that, he slung Airget-lamh over his shoulder and walked off. A bewildered Virginia stood there, wondering what had happened. Why was he running off like this? It paralyzed her for a few moments. But in just that small amount of time Jet had vanished into the encroaching darkness of the mysterious void.

S...S

As Jet walked, he encountered many more monsters. However, none of them were as strong as the Chimera he killed before. Thus, the boy slew them with ease. 'I don't need her; I can do just fine on my own. All I get from her is talk about justice and memories. I don't care about either. The only place I truly exist is inside of a ruin searching for treasure. That's where I feel alive, when holding a fistful of Gella and letting it fall onto the floor before me. That feel, that sound, that sight, is my only joy. She doesn't really understand me at all. So what if I'm an android? As long as I can still find Gella, I will be a happy man.'

But no matter where he went, a vision of Virginia followed close behind. She was scolding him, telling him to let her help. He only knew it wasn't the real Virginia because she was back in the clothes that the Prophets had taken from her. Jet simply ignored her, killing the monsters before him with indiscriminant rage. It felt like therapy to him; to take out his feelings towards what he really was on those that stood in his way. Once he found his way out of the void, Jet vowed to go to the first ruin he saw and clean it all out.

"Do you here me Virginia!" he screamed, "I don't need you! I can get by on my own!" With that out of his system, Jet continued onwards. However, the hovering specter didn't want to ignore him. He was beginning to think it was simply a figment of his imagination brought on by being with her for so long. Or she might have powers to send images like this in order to make contact with other beings far away. In fact she could, but only through telepathy at an extremely short range. No images went into that either. Not once did it occur to him that he was seeing Virginia before him because he knew that he was really lying.

Suddenly, a growl was heard from behind. Jet shot and killed the Baskerville that had shown up, but was unable to see what was creeping up in its place. A huge serpent with two heads called a Tiamatt had spied the boy. As Jet was distracted with killing the small fiery beast, Tiamatt attacked with its head.

Jet felt the pain in his back, unable to see what struck him. He fell to the floor in pain. As he turned around, he finally noticed the great golden serpent. But before he could shoot it, to take it down with him, a hail of ten bullets were aimed at the beast. As the boy looked back, he could see Virginia standing there. Rage and anger shown in her face. She jumped in front of Jet, as if shielding him from attacks.

"No harm will come to him. I'm not going to let anyone deny this boy a chance at having a normal life like anyone else. Now, you will feel my wrath!" she screamed at the monster. Once more, she began to bring forth the Dist Dims. And again, she threw all of its energy into the Teardrop. Finally, she chanted, "Schturdark, lend your power to drown my enemies. **Hi-Aqua**!" At that instant, Tiamatt was surrounded by a torrent of water. Being of the fire element, the creature was greatly injured. Then, it self-destructed.

Virginia extended her hand to Jet, who took it. She healed his wounds, and took him in her arms. As her head rested on his shoulder, and his on hers, the girl began to cry. "I thought, I thought I was going to lose you forever. Never leave me again Jet. If you died, then I don't think I could ever live with myself."

Jet didn't know what to do. He had never felt this way towards anyone before. She was a special girl, that's for sure. Nothing he said or did seemed to make her go away. Perhaps it was better to stick with her and figure out his confusion that way. But he didn't say anything; this is Jet we're talking about.

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

That's our Jet. Tries so hard to hide his feelings. But we know otherwise.


	11. Love's Blossom

**Love's Blossom**

Jet sat down in the middle of the blackness, hoping to sort out what was going on inside of his head. For some reason, after she saved him, Virginia hadn't begun to disapprove of him for running off. Nor did she yell or mention the words "I told you so". She simply told him that she couldn't live with herself if something had happened to him. But why should he matter to her? After all, he was only a machine, right?

'She makes me feel, just too weird,' he told himself, 'When I'm with her, I feel this calming feeling; as if I am floating on air. I wonder, could it be the Teardrop is what is connecting us? But I've felt like this long before the Teardrop was even known to us. The Dist Dims then? No, I don't think it's that. There's just something else that makes me want to be close to her. Now what is it that they call that emotion?'

He began thinking back to a time, years ago, when he was still traveling with Werner. The man was looking at a picture of a lovely woman with long blond hair and vibrant green eyes. She smiled, almost as if the world itself had stopped its turning in order to make her happy. But as the man looked, he shed a tear.

_"Hey, Mister.__ Who's the lady in the picture? Why do you cry when you look at her?" he inquired of his teacher. This was a time when Jet was still innocent; his memory only went back about a week or so. Not enough time had passed to harden him to the realities and sorrows found in the wretched Wastelands._

_Werner informed him, "This woman is my wife, Ekatrina. I cry because I miss her. She left this world almost five years ago. Not a night goes by that I don't think about what might have been had she lived through her sickness. Ekatrina was my life, the only light I could see in the ever widening tunnel of despair. You're lucky Jet; lucky you can't remember who you are. That means you don't have to think about the tragedies of your past. Since your mind is not tied to the past, you would do best to leave it be."_

_Jet was shocked; he still wanted to know who he really was at this point. "But Mister, I need to find my home, my family. When you found me out in the Wastelands by myself, you saved my life. However, I know my real family is searching for me. There were no other bodies there; I was probably just a foolish kid who ran away from home to become a Drifter. I'm not going to rest until I can return to where I belong. At least I should let them know that I'm alive and well. They're all probably so worried about me, they'll cry."_

_"Jet my boy," Werner continued, "You do not know how charmed you really are. It isn't bad to have no memories. That means there are no sorrows to behold. Come, I will teach you all about survival in the Wastelands. You're as better as you're going to get from your illness, now let's go out there and help you make a name for yourself. You can become a great treasure hunter. Here, take this." He picked up a small package wrapped with a paper bag. Unwrapping it, the man revealed the ARM Airget-lamh B/V2._

'His life, and the only light in a tunnel of despair. That's what my old man called his lost love. Is Ginny my life? She certainly is the only light I can see out there. No matter what happens to us on our journey, she's there to cheer us up. A light that shines through the darkness. I don't know, but it seems like something I could consider. But how, how can a machine like me fall in love with a girl?' he mused.

At that moment, he felt Virginia's hair brush against his cheek again. The young girl was sitting down next to him. Jet could feel his face getting hot. She suddenly said, "Jet, we need to work together to get out of here. I have no idea where in the world we are, or what is beyond this darkness. So, are we going to go together?" Virginia then began to give Jet the puppy dog eyes. It worked for her every time.

He stared at her pathetic looking face. Certainly, Virginia looked like a lunatic at this point. It never occurred to him, the day Werner let him off on his own, that anyone would look at him like that. Every one he'd ever met would tremble in fear, backing off because the boy looked like a killer. Well, he had some of the best marksmanship of any non-sniper, and could kill if another person got in his way. However, Jet did not kill for sport. He never even tried his hand at an assassination or manhunt; preferring to stick to simple treasure hunting. Something was phenomenally different about this young girl; and Jet thought he knew what it was. It was her own Shamanic creed, one that spoke of doing the Guardian's work, that drove her.

He knew he had to give her an answer; else she'd just bug him endlessly. "You stick to some really hard to follow ideals, you know. I didn't think that strength could be anything but what a person is physically able to do. But you've shown me differently. You have a strong heart. Darn it, now I sound like a total softy. Virginia, I'll go with you on one condition. Forget all of that wishy washy stuff I just said. If you ever utter a single syllable of this conversation to anyone else…I won't hesitate to shoot you dead. Got it?"

"I understand," Virginia answered, "Wasn't planning on it. You are my friend, and I understand that you are a little afraid of your image being ruined. So, as a friend, this conversation will be our little secret."

They began to walk together. Suddenly, Jet felt something strange come over him. It was a feeling that he'd never felt before. At that moment, the boy reached out his right hand, and grabbed Virginia's left one. He squeezed it tightly as if he was keeping her from wandering off. Both Drifters turned beet red.

"Jet. Thank you. I know that opening up is hard, but I will not laugh at you for doing so. You came to me for help, not ridicule. When we get back to Filgaia, I'm going to find a place where we can call home. Somewhere where I can protect you from those who would do you harm because of your origins," she said.

This made Jet blush. He felt that feeling beginning to grow exponentially. Then, the boy did the last thing he'd ever expect himself to do. Reaching his other hand over to grab hers, he pulled Virginia close to his body. Then, Jet's eyes met hers. Both Drifters felt their heads moving as if on auto-pilot. Their lips were coming closer and closer together. At last, they touched. Then, the two shared a passionate kiss.

Of course, they were only at it for a minute before being interrupted. Suddenly, a large lion with black fur and a coal colored mane appeared before them. Its eyes were red, and the claws appeared to be silver. As the monster eyed the two friends--or more than friends now--it began to salivate. It was hungry.

The beast pounced and knocked Virginia to the floor. She struggled to try and get free, but its weight was too much. Then, the girl tried to cast her Saint spell. However, not only was the pain she felt interfering with her concentration, but the monster was too stubborn to budge. Virginia didn't give up, she continued struggling. For the second she let go of her fighting was the second she signed her life away.

A wicked voice in her mind told her, -Do not be afraid. I only want to make you a part of me. When I consume your body, your flesh will become mine. Your soul will become mine. You will be reborn as me, and become an all powerful being. Don't you want to have power my dear? Come, join with me as one.-

Virginia fired off another Saint. "Like hell! I'm not going to let myself become your snack. We of the Shaman Tribe fight until the very end. Our lives mean more to us to simply throw them away like that."

Suddenly, the creature roared in pain. At first, Virginia thought her magic had finally hit home. But as she looked closer, she could see Jet had grabbed a hold of the scruff of its neck. The fire had begun to rise in his eyes again, and he was angry. Soon, the flames of his powers began to consume the monster.

Jet picked Virginia up off the ground. She found herself feeling much better when she saw him. However, she was still wounded. So the young woman cast her Hi-Heal spell, and the scratches vanished. But she didn't let go of Jet, and he didn't let go of her. The boy simply smiled as he held the beautiful young woman in his arms; and she knew she'd broken through to him at long last.

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words… **

Sorry this is so late. First, I was bored cuz I didn't get any Reviews. Second, was down for me last night. Third, I'll just blame Croix of La Pucelle Tactics; newest obsession. I've been more worried about completing the game and (spoiler omitted) than fanfics as of late.

Anyways, back to important stuff. More sap. I thought getting into Jet's mind would be fun. Cuz it's always interesting to see how he ticks…


	12. Powers Coming to Life

**Powers Coming to Life**

Suddenly, the two heard a childish laugh coming from behind them. When they turned, they could see a small girl with long purple hair and yellow eyes. She was dressed in a black dress with red shoes and a red shirt underneath. However, there was something not quite right about her. Virginia felt as though something was trying to draw her Shamanic powers from her body. Jet could sense something that had an opposite force as that of Filgaia. The child was definitely a Demon. However, she didn't feel like Siegfried.

"You have done well Shaman Princess and Filgaia Sample. Welcome to my world. I am Beatrice, a Dream Demon. As you can see, this dimension is boring; it lacks the zest of your homeworld of Filgaia. So, here's my plan. I will take your memories of the planet you live on, and use them to create my own Filgaia. I'll just need to find some powerful energy to feed to the modified Yggdrasil generator I stole earlier."

"So, you think you can just take our memories!" exclaimed Virginia, "I'm not going to stand for it. By my family name, I will defeat you. Jet, stay out of this. It's my fight." She got up, and began to concentrate all of her energy towards the enemy ahead. Beatrice laughed as the girl stepped up to bat.

"Oh, sacred Heart of Guardians. Give me your power, your will. Let me attain dominance o'er my enemies. By the Adlehyde blood in my veins. I beseech you…Give me Victory! **Dist Dims**!" the girl screamed. Suddenly, the Staff of the Guardians began to form from the energy called out of her body. As Virginia held it up to the sky, she gave Beatrice a commanding look. There would be no losing today.

Beatrice said, "You may be able to call upon the power of your Guardians, but it will be of no use against my own strength. As you lay dying on the ground, I will help myself to the memories of Filgaia that you have locked away in your brain. **Dark Matter**!" The cage of darkness enclosed Virginia, injuring her.

Virginia got right back up. "I'm not afraid of you one bit. Stare Roe, come forth and smash the darkness that waits in shadows. **Saint**!" The beam of light hit Beatrice, damaging the Dream Demon. Of course, since she is a strong adversary, she wasn't down yet. If anything, the attack only made Beatrice laugh at Virginia. They stood face to face, staring one another down. Neither wanted to lose this battle.

'I must call upon every power I possess,' thought Virginia, 'Guardians, if you can hear my plea, please protect me against Beatrice. She is a deadly adversary, and I fear I will lose this fight and my life. Bring to life the power we've sealed for a millennium, the true power of Crest Sorcery. It's our only hope.'

Jet longed to grab his ARM and help, but he remembered Virginia asking him to stay out of it. There was just something so strange in that request. Why would she not want him to help her? But he could see her fighting it out as hard as she could. It appeared as if Virginia just very well might be able to pull this one off. Although not gaining a lot of ground, the woman had yet to lose her composure in battle.

"I'm not afraid of you, we are never going to go down. I will save myself and Jet, and bring us back to Filgaia where we belong. **Saint**!" called out Virginia. Beatrice was struck with the attack, but she continued to laugh. It didn't make Virginia cringe, she knew the Dream Demon wanted to faze her.

Beatrice screamed, "**Dark Matter**!"

Virginia knew she had to block the attack. "**Saint!**"

The two spells fought for supremacy. For a few minutes, neither seemed to gain ground against the other. Suddenly, Dark Matter broke through Virginia's Saint. The girl was thrown back to the ground.

"Can't you see?" inquired Beatrice, "There's nothing a human can do against me in battle. Now to extract your memories. Soon, I will finally have the planet I dreamed of for over a hundred years now."

'Is this it? Have I failed? Will I die alone?' wondered Virginia.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Then, a familiar voice whispered, "I'm with you Virginia, let us fight this together." It was Jet, he had come to help her despite her insistence. She then thought up a plan. They would fight together, and the Teardrop was going to help them combine strengths.

She stood up, determined to fight. Then, the girl tossed the Teardrop into the air and began to concentrate. "Dist Dims! Break!" The energy from the Sacred Staff combined with the Teardrop once more. Virginia could feel it rising inside of her. She concentrated on absorbing the necessary energy.

"Power of Filgaia," ordered Jet, "Lend yourself to Virginia to help her achieve victory in this battle." The green glow of Filgaia's energy appeared in the boy's hand. It then jumped out into the air, and was also absorbed by Virginia's concentration over the Teardrop. Filgaia's strength combined with Shaman magic.

"Schturdark, Celsidue, Raftina! Come to me now, O Guardians," commanded Virginia. At that moment, the vestiges of the three Guardians appeared behind the girl. Their strength and powers were beginning to flow into Virginia's body, as she threw all of her heart into the spell inside the Teardrop.

The girl suddenly began to levitate off of the ground. Winds whipped around Virginia as the energy from herself, the Guardians, and Jet was growing in power. As they mixed together inside of the gem of the Adlehyde Royal Family, all of the powers on Filgaia called out. They wanted to fight too.

Jet thought, 'It's amazing. One girl can achieve this much all with the help of her friends. Was I wrong all of these years? Perhaps not a hundred percent, but I think I can get used to this friendship thing. Someone will always be watching my back, someone that I can rely on to help me whenever I'm in a jam.'

Beatrice looked at Virginia, ready to strike her down before the spell reached full maturity. For if she could pull off such a phenomenal attack, even a Dream Demon would die instantly. "**Dark Matter**."

"**Saint**!" called Virginia in response. All of the power in the Teardrop was pulled out; combining with Virginia's spell. The super powered version of the Saint spell hit her head on, killing the Demon.

The walls of darkness began to fade away. Virginia took one last look at the Guardians and silently thanked them. Then, they vanished. A bright light covered the eyes of Jet and Virginia. Out of fear and not wanting to be separated again, Virginia put her arms around Jet and held him close. This time, he didn't cringe. Instead, the young boy pulled her close as well; as if to shield her from the whole world.

* * *

**Rutee's**** Otaku Board**

Yes, on time for once! I've been having trouble getting on the site since last night; has this happened to anyone else?

Yup, we got that perfectly. Although we had to act it out quite a few times to the music in order to fix up the kinks. My allies and I do our acting in order to look at angles of our stories so we can get them just right. The song that inspired this chapter was "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence. The others come back next chapter; I had the perfect way of bringing them in for the finale.


	13. The Final Leap

**The Final Leap**

When the white lights cleared, the two found themselves in familiar territory. They were near the Leyline Observatory; which was near the towns of Little Rock and Humphrey's Peak. Finally, the two were back on Filgaia; back home. Virginia let out a sigh of relief. She only wanted to go and buy a new set of clothes. I mean, how much longer was she expected to put up with wearing that dirty old hospital gown?

"I'll get you a new dress in Humphrey's Peak," Jet said, "Don't worry, I'll call the horses and we'll go there." But he didn't even stop to ask himself why he said that. The boy blew a Call Whistle; summoning two restless young horses. Virginia giggled; her mare seemed to be sniffling all over Jet's stallion. It was almost as if the two horses were in love or something. Jet got on his, and helped her to get onto her own.

They rode all the way to Humphrey's Peak, and went into a clothing store. Virginia was there a full hour before deciding on a light blue cotton sundress with belt loops as well as a new belt. She clipped her holsters onto the belt, and made sure that they looked alright. Then, the two went out to eat some dinner.

Before they could reach a restaurant, they ran into Kaitlyn. The child made the two come back to the house with her, where they told Catherine what happened. Relieved that nothing bad had happened to Clive, Catherine made a large steak for dinner and offered to let the two spend the night. They accepted.

S...S

Virginia awoke at midnight to find Jet gone. She ran outside, only to see him sitting on the wall around town. The girl got up the courage to walk up to him and sit down. Then, she held his hand in hers.

"I thought you were leaving me. When I didn't see you in your bed, I felt scared. Even though we've been through a lot, I still fear losing you. Or, perhaps I fear losing you because I really love you," she said.

Jet asked, "Virginia, what is love? I've heard it described before, but I don't quite understand it."

She smiled at him. "Love is when you want to do anything and everything for the other person. For example, I want to keep you safe. I want to allow you to have a normal life despite your origins. I want you to be happy. I want to help you to do anything your heart desires. And I want to make sure you're never alone again. Because it's sad to be alone. How about you, is there anyone that you love? Even if it's not me, just tell me how you feel. For if I love you, I'll let you be with the one you truly love and not hold you back. You know, that's the opposite of that jerk Leehalt, he could never realize that mom loved my dad."

"Well, the things I want to do," Jet said, "Originally, it was to find myself. Then, once your old man told me that my lack of memories was a lack of sorrow, I wanted to make it big. All I wanted was Gella. Now, I want something totally different. I want to understand myself and my emotions. I want to belong somewhere. I want to protect the one girl I feel secure with. And that one girl, Virginia, is you," he said. Then, Jet blushed. I mean, come on, when has Jet Enduro ever been this open about his feelings?

At that moment, Virginia heard the tune of a song coming out of nowhere. "Jet, I like this song. It's a beautiful romantic piece," she whispered as she leaned up against him. Somehow, he also knew the song. He vaguely remembered it being played before as if in some forgotten lifetime. In the memory, a man with silver hair was listening to music, singing along as his young son listened to the words.

Virginia whispered, "Jet, I love you. Promise we'll be together forever."

Jet pulled her closer to him. "I promise, my love."

As the music was still going on, Jet and Virginia found it necessary to stare into one another's eyes. Then, they moved closer and shared a passionate kiss. Fireworks lit up the sky as if they were commemorating this special event. Actually, if you look at it, they really were.

"A blue one now Uncle Gallows," begged Kaitlyn, "I just love blue."

"Listen to your Uncle Gallows. Red is the color of love. Red and pink. And orange, slightly. Colors of fire and passion are best for these little situations. Get it Kaitlyn?" Gallows asked. Yup, the one subject that Gallows Carradine has a fountain of knowledge in would be in the art of love. Not that this helped him any, but he knew how to work a romantic moment. If only his pickup lines would be better…

Clive chided, "Really Gallows, you shouldn't be doing this. If Jet and Virginia want to kiss, it's their own private business. And I don't appreciate how you've gotten my daughter involved in your little games."

Gallows gave Clive a cheerful look as he shot off another fireworks. "Don't you worry Clive, it's all fun and games. They won't know what happened. After all, these moments last a long time." He immediately regretted saying it so loudly. For that moment, Jet heard him and realized what was going on. The youth began chasing the unfortunate Baskar around; as Virginia ran to cover Kaitlyn's eyes and get her back into the house. It wouldn't do for her to see such a spectacle at such a young age.

"I warned him," Clive stated, "Told him it would be nothing but trouble."

"That's the reason Jet is only shooting at him. They'll cool down soon enough," Virginia replied.

At that moment, Gallows crashed into the side of the house. Satisfied with his revenge, Jet went back inside to get some sleep. Virginia followed and ended up snuggling right next to him in bed. And no, they were still clothed. Clive had peeled Gallows off the wall, and left him on the couch that night.

-

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

Loved that humor at the end? Gallows and humor, always good for a few laughs.

Well, it's been a long haul for this one. Lots of lazy comments from the other girls; and a slight problem with a dimensional portal. I hope that by this time next week, I'll have beaten La Pucelle Tactics and be dreaming about that fanfiction.

In a related comment...Croix is hot! I want to see a nice snuggly fanart of him with Prier, however the Disgaea fanart greatly outnumbers the La Pucelle fanart.


End file.
